He Always Loved Blue
by MsSage
Summary: COMPLETED Drabble about Gajeel/Juvia (Phantom Arc) and their childhoods. Also why, of all the crimes the Phantom mages have been guilty of, it was harming Levy/Gray that brought them to their senses. Bonus chapter: Levy's thoughts about Gajeel's crimes. Please review. WARNING. CHARACTER BACK STORIES ARE NOT ENTIRELY BASED ON MANGA/ANIME. I don't own fairy Tail.
1. Blue

Gajeel Redfoxhad always loved the colour blue. He knew the particular shade didn't suit him, black and dark grey were the only colours that really fit for Kurogane Gajeel, the S class monster that personified Phantom Lord's malicious ideals. Yet it wasn't always so. In the first place, he'd only joined a guild like phantom for one reason. Or rather, one person in particular.

Truth be told, he had been scavenging for some metal in a scrap yard in the rain, when he'd spotted her. She was probably the saddest sight he'd ever seen in his short life and he couldn't help but tentatively approach her. The rain woman, that was what he called her despite her being barely six years old at the time. The first thing he noticed was that she was blue. Everything about her, her eyes, hair, personality. He couldn't help it back then, Juvia Locksear instantly became his best friend and companion he'd always needed. They both had their demons, even at their young age. Juvia, he was surprised to learn, despite her gloomy exterior, could hold her own in a fight. The rain woman was formidable foe and always had his back. Gajeel could trust Juvia, she really was an open book and could not possibly bring herself to harbour harsh thoughts like Metallicana and the others did. Still, life was particularly hard on the two orphaned mages and Gajeel knew they had to join a guild eventually or risk starvation. They vowed to become the most powerful team.

At first, they considered the famous Fairy Tail but later decided it was best to seek a guild closer to home. Gajeel still hoped Metallicana would reappear at someday and Juvia was nervous about venturing towards an unknown guild. Phantom was the most logical choice in comparison, being nearby. The day the two joined they were made to fight against experienced mages set on beating them until they were literally black and blue, so that the master could judge their potential. Gajeel didn't even have to lift a finger, little Juvia had it under control. The bluenette water mage had defeated two thirds of the guild before Aria got a hold of her. Gajeel snapped in anger at the sound of the girls scream, and realising that Juvia was bleeding heavily he promptly lost control. Ultimately the two still lost, despite their talent and unision raid, but at least the master was impressed with their skills.

However Phantom Lord wasn't the best place to grow up in, and inevitably he and Juvia drifted apart. He grew to hate Metallicana and resent the world. Juvia became more depressed than ever and by her teens it was clear the poor girl was borderline insane. Gajeel was quite concerned for Juvia but his 'new persona' couldn't afford a weakness like a friend. However Juvia was more like a sister, so he watched over her from a distance hoping no one would notice.

However the master did, and wasted no time using his weakness against him. Gajeel was forced to carry out his every horrible whim. Yet, he didn't regret it. He would do anything for the only person on Earthland he thought of as family. Juvia never knew of his ordeals, although Gajeel suspected she may be in a similar situation. Soon he learnt to enjoy his malicious deeds, truly becoming the Kurogane Gajeel. Juvia grew serious, her cold gaze hiding her despair. The rain woman lived up to her name, clouding phantom in miserable storms. They were the perfect villains for the nightmare that was phantom.

Until one night he was ordered to attack a dainty little fairy, Levy McGarden. He couldn't help it, he had to do it, but the sight of her blue hair reminded him of his own compassion the day he saw Juvia for the very first time. The girl fought him desperately, protecting the two weaker mages she considered her brothers. Just as he had once done, the day he and Juvia joined phantom. She was talented but untrained and inevitably lost easily against a dragon slayer. He knew it was a definate sin when pinned her fragile body to a tree between the two weaklings. He smirked when he realised she was still concious, loving the tanacuty that the little mage displayed. She'd certainly been an interesting mission and he couldn't deny she'd made him remember a part of him he'd long since abandoned. The blue haired maiden would forever remind him of the innocent boy he once was, just looking out for his best friend in a cruel world.

Perhaps, if faith had been kinder, he and Juvia would have been her allies. However condemned to phantom, they without doubt had no chance at such a life. None deserved his arrogant ways nor Juvia's eternal misery forced upon them. Sure, they'd been cute kids but this was an adults world where games became wars and friends became pawns. They were warriors, he and Juvia, and as two of Phantom's infamous elite, the pair would fight with the same ferocity that the cruelest of soldiers were expected to have on the battlefield. Remorse and whimsical sentiments be damned, they'd be loyal to Phantom and Jose until their pride was torn down with the guild itself.

Levy McGarden had attained purity that he could never regain or deserve. She reminded him of the kind of mage he could have been and he knew the minute that Juvia and he were made to fight against Fairy Tail they would lose. They no longer had the strength of their childhood bond, while for a guild like Fairy Tail friendship was their strongest characteristic. Still he knew he would fight as hard as he could and wear the mask of the arrogant monster, Kurogane Gajeel one last time. He's pride wouldn't let him give up so easily. Phantom's demise was inevitable but should she survive the battle, Juvia perhaps could make her own path and find the happiness he, despite his efforts, could never cater for.

Perhaps Gajeel would even attempt to seek out his own redemption. His sins would probably never be truly forgiven but he was willing to try. Thankfully, a blue haired fairy had brought him back to his senses and he was going to do everything he could to make it up to her.

After all these years of being Kurogane Gajeel, one thing had never changed since his childhood days.

His favourite colour was still blue and always would be.


	2. Gray

Juvia Locksear had always loved gray. The somewhat dreary colour matched her personality, or so the bluenette had always believed. Juvia knew that gray didn't suit her physique, with her pale skin, blue hair and sapphire eyes it would only drown her out more. Blue was the colour of her element, water, and as the demented Ameonna Juvia (A.N. rain woman Juvia) of the feared Phantom Lord how could she dress out of her element? However, Juvia wasn't always one of Phantom's deranged. The water mage had only joined the guild for one reason, or rather one person.

In all honestly, the first time she'd met Gajeel Redfox was in a scrap yard. Adults and children alike were cruel to her and she'd been mercilessly shunned by the local community. At the end of the day, everywhere young Juvia went she always brought the rain. Taking refuge in a scrap yard seemed like the ideal place to avoid human contact, although she'd never taken into account that she may meet a young dragon slayer there.

The first thing Juvia noticed was that Gajeel was gray. His somewhat one dimensional personality, scrappy dressing and even his iron magic were all varying shades of dark grey to black. Little Juvia always had a problem with becoming too attached but Gajeel didn't seem to mind her tagging around. He was probably the only one that didn't care about her rain. He playfully christened her as the Ameonna, the rain woman, and so she called him Kurogane Gajeel. Little did she know that these innocent childhood nicknames would eventually become the masks they hid their true self's behind.

Gajeel was like her in many ways. He was on his own, abandoned by the one's he loved. Juvia had never known abandonment, but she had always been alone for as long as she could remember. Vowing never to let the Iron dragon slayer feel alone again, she became his best friend, if not practically his self-proclaimed sister. She fought hard at his side, being sure to become his equal as a mage. While dragons were indeed very strong, once Juvia decided she wanted to be just as fearsome, she put her all into it. Eventually she was on par with Gajeel and she knew he knew it too.

Eventually the time came for the two to join a guild, and as much as Juvia knew they'd needed to she honestly wished they hadn't. Phantom was a vile guild and forced them to their limits as mages. Even on the first day, what Juvia had thought would be a friendly spar, turned into a blood bath for the master's favour. The water mage had only realized this when Aria had severely injured her, prompting Gajeel to raise havoc upon the guild. Despite their overwhelming loss, at the end the master was satisfied with what he'd seen and immediately began grooming them to join the guilds elite.

Growing up with such a burden was difficult and Juvia noticed Gajeel growing more withdrawn. They barely spoke, causing her despair to increase exponentially as their friendship crumbled. Juvia would never complain though, as a member of the feared elemental four, such friendships were pitiful in the eyes of her team mates but she couldn't help it, to her Gajeel was practically her only family in a cruel world. Feigning insanity, it was easy to keep an eye on Gajeel at first but soon the master noticed and began her special psychological training.

The training was designed to induce depression which the master believed was the key to unlocking her true potential. He often threatened Gajeel's safety if she refused her training and made her believe the most horrible things. The master also let her team mates further the psychological abuse, and eventually she became a shell filled only with doubt and despair. She had truly become the rain woman. She prayed Gajeel would never learn of the abuse, although she often wondered if he was not in his own similar dilemma. The man had his own demons and hers would be far too many to bare on his shoulders. She could endure any torture for the sake of the man she considered her brother.

Juvia was now a fully-fledged phantom mage, a true nightmare in a guild full of monsters. She didn't even have to pretend she was insane, her despaired aura and stormy personality convinced all that crossed her path that she was a maniac.

Until the day that she'd been sent to battle the fairies. Gray Fullbuster, there was no way she could've defeated that guy. His unwavering loyalty to his guild mate Lucy and his nakama truly struck her deeply. Despite his icy exterior, he had the compassion to save her. For the first time in years, he gave Juvia a sense hope. The same feeling she'd had when she'd met Gajeel, the closest thing she'd ever had to a family. His bond with his nakama reminded her of her broken vow to never let the iron dragon slayer be alone. She knew Phantom would fall, how could they possibly beat a guild filled with individuals as loyal to their nakama as Gray was?

Perhaps, had she and Gajeel taken a different path she could've called Gray a friend. Sure, as a child she was innocent and Gajeel was kind but things weren't so simple now. She was barely a shadow of her former self. She knew Gajeel would easily follow a righteous path once freed from phantom's clutches, but what of herself? Could she seek a better life elsewhere?

Could she join a guild like Fairy Tail? She doubted they'd be keen on her presence but maybe she could earn their respect. Maybe Gray could be her nakama someday. Juvia smiled and for the first time in years all was clear in her mind. Sunlight trickled through her dark grey storm clouds, touching her, and at the mere sight of it, Juvia contemplated how after all the years as Phantom's Ameonna one thing had not changed at all.

Juvia still did and always would love gray.


	3. Black

Levy McGarden always loved black. Sure, it was an unlikely choice when compared to the apparent naivety of the pixie like bluenette but still she loved the intensity of it. Heavens knew black didn't suit her. Jet and Droy would probably freak out if she'd ever mustered the tenacity to show up at the guild hall looking devilishly gothic. However Levy was Fairy Tail's innocent little angel and she knew it. She would never disrespect the master by behaving out of turn and returning to her old ways. After all, she had been quite a challenge to bring to the guild in the first place. Levy McGarden had only joined Fairy Tail for one reason.

The daughter of two of Magnolia's most infamous criminals, Levy had inherited her deceased parents' infatuation with the darker side of life. The criminal world was synonymous with the colour black and upon her parents untimely deaths, Levy wasted no time diving into the shadows of a world of crime.

The petite young girl had made an extraordinary talented thief and had quickly picked up Solid script magic, allies and most importantly clients. However one day Levy and her team of thieves were caught and given an ultimatum. Face the wrath of the law or join Fairy Tail. Joining, while playing the part of an innocent little girl until she could escape, was the only logical solution to her and thus, Levy became a Fairy Tail mage.

However her plans to return to the criminal underworld were short lived as a surprised Levy grew to love her guild and nakama. The master had never revealed her crimes and she grew comfortable in her mask of being a sweet little bookworm. However hints of their dark past lay everywhere, why else would they have chosen a name like Shadow Gear, if not wanting to honour their partnership in crime? It was a small mercy that while the mages of Fairy Tail were powerful, they often lacked the observational skills and quick thinking to question the new team's unusual choice of name.

Truthfully, having lost her family so young she was grateful to have a second chance at it. Her team mates, Jet and Droy, revelled in guild life and Levy forgot her plans to leave as they, practically being her brothers, were important to her. She traded her ambitions of being a potential master criminal for being little Levy, an average mage in a guild filled with prodigies.

Yes, that unnatural infatuation with being bad was still there but Levy religiously quenched it with forbidden books of black magic and literature that was probably deemed too dark in nature for her new innocent persona. Honestly, there was still an itch to surrender herself to the pitch black darkness of simply being bad, but Levy fought it every bit of power she had. Even if she was a weakling of a mage, she would give it her all to protect the new found happiness she and Shadow Gear had found at Fairy Tail. Eventually, even Levy believed that she was Fairy Tail's innocent little Angel. If you pretend to be something long enough eventually she would become it, at least that's what she'd thought.

Then she met him, Kuroane Gajeel, Phantom's monster. The man literally personified both the shadows of darkness that allured her so and the colour black which she resonated with. When she saw he's red eyes darkened with bloodlust born with an intensity to be her and her teams malicious demise she was horrified. Not because he looked as if he would kill them but simply because in Levy McGarden's eyes, Gajeel Redfox was the kind of mage she ought to have become, if she'd followed a different path. While Levy had shunned the darkness in her, Gajeel it seemed had been forced to embrace it.

As she fought him she knew they were opposites. He towered over her, exuding a blackened aura, ill intent written in his pained red as he despairingly took her down. Little Levy fought as hard as she could, her own eyes just as pained as they plead for her nakama's lives. She could tell by the look in the Dragon Slayers red eye's that he'd been forced to do this but she couldn't guarantee he'd let them survive this brutal attack. He fought the same way she'd have fought if someone were to threaten Jet and Droy based on the outcome. Levy knew she wouldn't win, she wasn't a powerful offensive mage to begin with but to fight with someone so powerful in the position which she suspected Gajeel was in, she'd surely loose. However Gajeel Redfox would get a taste of the solid script mages powers, attitude and loyalty to her nakama in return for his victory. When Levy finally was defeated, the iron dragon slayer was more than a little taken aback at how long it had taken. Clearly, Gajeel Redfox didn't think, with her petite body, that she'd have any battle skill.

Calloused hands, strangely gentle, lifted her up and skilfully pinned her to a tree between her team mates. As Levy felt the branding of Phantom's guild mark on her abdomen she looked up with a gasp, guilty red eyes met questioning hazel, as Gajeel Redfox gave her his trademark crooked grin. It was almost like a reward for remaining conscious as long as she had.

Levy McGarden watched the silhouette of Kurogane Gajeel as the black darkness of shadows faded into day. Emotionally battered and bruised, she truly felt for the man. He had clearly gone down a path she'd narrowly evaded. Despite her being pinned to a tree, she honestly wasn't sure who the real victim was. Gajeel Redfox, she would remember him. He both terrified and fascinated her, after all he was the person she was meant to be.

As strange and as sick as it was, Levy McGarden had always loved black and now, thinking of Gajeel Redfox, she knew she always would.


End file.
